


Familiar Feelings

by resilienttophat



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Cats, Eventual Romance, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wizards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 06:06:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21315415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resilienttophat/pseuds/resilienttophat
Summary: Essek does not keep a familiar.
Relationships: Essek Thelyss/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 3
Kudos: 182





	Familiar Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> "What if Essek didn't know how to cast Find Familiar even though he's probably a Level 20 Wizard." Send Tweet.

“You do not keep a familiar.” Caleb’s observation catches Essek off-guard. He hadn’t heard Caleb re-enter the library of the Xhorhouse, meaning that he didn’t know how long Caleb had watched as Essek, head tilted to one side, fondly scratched the purring cat between the ears.

“Um,” says Essek. “No. They are not common in Xhorhas.”

“I’m surprised,” says Caleb. He places the mugs of tea in his hands down on the table. “They are very useful for spell delivery and reconnaissance.”

“And companionship, I suppose,” muses Essek. Frumpkin butts his head up against Essek’s knuckles, purring even louder.

“I can show you the spell, if you would be interested.” Caleb’s eyes are soft and he is smiling fondly at Essek and Frumpkin in an uncalculated and gentle way that Essek is growing more and more used to. Still, it catches Essek off guard for a moment and he doesn’t respond.

Without warning Frumpkin retreats and Caleb is looking up at the ceiling avoiding eye contact. “I – I did not mean to offend, of course, you are very talented and this is such a simple spell, you would have already learned it by now if you had any interest.” He raises a hand and Essek recognizes the beginnings of the somatic components to dismiss Frumpkin.

“No.” Without thinking Essek has reached up and grabbed Caleb’s wrist. Their eyes lock and the realization that they are ostensibly holding hands brings unwanted warmth to Essek’s cheeks.

Caleb watches him warily.

“I would,” Essek chooses his words carefully, “very much like, if you would teach me a new spell. Call it one in a series of many favor repayments.”

“Ja,” says Caleb nodding warmly. “I would be happy to.”

“_One,_” Essek reaffirms gently, dropping Caleb’s wrist. Frumpkin hops off the table and climbs delicately into his lap.

Essek would like a cat very much, but the Mighty Nein owes him about thirty of them at this point.


End file.
